Sentimientos Descubiertos
by InuHa Lima
Summary: Todo el mundo se da cuenta de que Ron esta enamorado hasta el se da cuenta. Pero, ¿se atrevera a decirselo a esta chica de pelo enmarañado que lo tiene loco? No soy muy buena en esto de los summarys pero leanlo es cortito.
1. Default Chapter

**SENTIMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS**

Ron, despierta- le decía Harry a Ron a la vez que lo movía. Estaban en clase de Historia de la Magia y Ron se había quedado dormido, toda la clase lo miraban y se reían de él.

�¿Que!- dice Ron con un ojo abierto.

Bueno. Ahora que el señor Weasley se integro de nuevo en clase pondré los deberes para este fin de semana- el profesor Binns miró el libro y siguió hablando- para el martes dos pergaminos y medio de lo mencionamos hoy en clase, lo cual va ser muy difícil para Weasley.

Al sonar la campana Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso Hermione salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca diciendo que tenía que mirar unos libros para Aritmacia. Ron se quedo como mirándola hasta que no se veía su sombra, Harry se dio cuenta y empezó a reírse de la cara que ponía:

Ron ¿cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?- le preguntó Harry cuando volvían a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

No sé, creo que estoy esperando al momento adecuado ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Porque como sigas esperando creo que se te van a adelantar algunos- dijo Harry- quiero que ya se hagan novios para no ser yo el único con Luna.

Después de comer les tocaba todo el día fuera, primero herbología con Hufflepuff y después clase doble de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Slytherin. Eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a los alumnos de Gryffindor, dos horas con Slytherin.

En herbología tuvieron que transplantar bulbos de crisotérmios que servían para varias cosas, de esa clase. Gryffindor salió con 50 puntos por responder a las preguntas de la profesora Sprout (la mayoría las contestó Hermione).

Cuando tocó la campana los de sexto de Gryffindor iban con poco entusiasmo a la clase de Hagrid. En esa clase les enseño los unicornios que había encontrado esa noche en el bosque prohibido mientras hacía su función de guardabosque.

Por la noche Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a hacer el trabajo que les habían mandado en la clase de Historia de la Magia. La sala Común se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron los tres, Harry al acabar de hacer los dos pergaminos y medio subió a su cuarto dejando a Hermione y a Ron para que este pudiera hablar con ella a solas.

Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo?- Ron le pregunto muy nervioso.

Claro¿por qué no?-le contestó muy sonriente.

Bueno es que yo... yo quería decirte que...- balbuceo Ron.

Ron¿qué me quieres decir?- Hermione se veía desesperada.

Quiero decirte que... que yo...-balbuceo Ron (NA¡otra vez!) sonrojandose (NA: que lindo)

¡Señor Weasley¡Señorita Granger¿Qué hacen a estas horas levantados?- era la profesora McGonagal que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda. Ron se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Hermione rápidamente buscó una excusa para la pregunta de McGonagal- ¿Y bien que hacen aquí?

Pues estabamos haciendo el trabajo para la clase de Historia de la Magia- contestó Hermione metiendo los libros en la mochila.

Bueno, ahora vayanse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione subió rápido seguida de Ron (NA: claro que no van para el mismo cuarto, no sean mal pensados) que parecía algo desilusionado. Al entrar en su dormitorio pudo ver que Harry estaba sentado en su cama esperando que su amigo le contase lo ocurrido.

Y ¿qué paso, se lo dijiste?- preguntó Harry.

No- le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se ponía el pijama.

Pero ¿qué pasó?

Estaba a punto cuando... nos interrumpió la profesora McGonagal

Bueno, mañana tal vez puedas...

Estoy harto de intertárselo decir. ¡ No se lo voy decir ni mañana ni nunca! Buenas noches-Ron se puso furioso.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido por el estado de su amigo pero no le preguntó nada más. Se metió en cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

La mañana del día siguiente pasó rápido y Harry intentaba no tocar el tema de esa noche. La tarde la tenían libre y Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a sentarse junto al lago. Estaban los tres muy tranquilos, cuando oyeron una voz muy familiar en tono burlón: era Draco con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle y otros alumnos de Slytherin.

Oh! Si son San Potter, la sangre sucia y el novio de la sangre sucia, el pobre Weasley.-dijo mientras los demás Slytherin se reían.

Déjalos- le susurraba una y otra vez Hermione a Ron, pero Ron no se dio controlado ante las palabras de Draco y se puso de pie.

Y... ¿qué pasa si ella es mi novia¿Acaso te importa sangre limpia!- ante estas palabras Hermione se quedó inmovilizada no se creía lo que había dicho su amigo Ron.

Hasta él lo admite, que estúpido.

¿Pasa algo chicos?- era el profesor Lupin que estaba este año otra vez como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

No profesor, Draco y sus amigos ya se iban ahora- repuso Harry

¿Es cierto eso señor Malfoy?- preguntó Lupin con cierto interes.

Si así es- y diciendo esto los de Slytherin se fueron y detrás de Lupin.

Cuando volvían a estar solo los tres nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido sobre la actitud de Ron. Pero Hermione decidió sacar ese tema aunque a ella también le incomodaba. Ron y Harry se quedaron asombrados por la pregunta directa que hizo.

Ron¿por qué dijiste eso de nosotros dos acaso…?

_Bien fin delcap espero que les haya gustado._

_Espero RR por lo menos uno personapara animarme y poner el proximo cap. La historia es muy corta solo tiene dos caps asi que si no me escribe al menos una persona lo dejare y no pongo el otro cap que ya esta terminado._

_Les doy una semana para que me escriban RRjejeje es broma. Solo tienes que apretar el botonsito que dice Go!_

_¡Adios! se despide LunaPotter1_


	2. Sentimiento Descubiertos parte 2

A petición del publico aqui esta el segundo cap (lo puse antes de lo esperado).

SENTIMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS (capitulo final)

Ehm... para dejar mal a Draco nada más o es que... ¿crees que hay algo entre los dos? Porque yo no siento nada hacia ti.

Sólo lo pregunte para saber la verdad- dijo algo decepcionada ante la respuesta de su amigo- bueno es mejor que vayan por sus escobas, el entrenamiento de Quidditch empieza dentro de media hora.

Este año el equipo de Griffindor tuviera que elegir a nuevos jugadores. El capitán y buscador era Harry, el guardián era Ron, los bateadores Seamus y Dean y las cazadoras Ginny, Parvati y Lavander.

Al salir del castillo Hermione los estaba esperando para ir al estadio a verlos para pasar el rato. Cuando llegaron allí pudieron ver a algunos alumnos de Slitherin que se reían de toda la gente que pasaba por enfrente de ellos. El entrenamiento empezó, Hermione se fue a sentar lo más lejos de Malfoy y los demás para no oír sus comentarios. Las dos horas de entrenamiento pasó rápido para los tres y cuando volvían para la Sala Común escucharon unas risas burlonas detrás de ellos que les eran muy familiares.

Qué cara cortada¿entrenando tu equipito para perder?- dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa de asco.

Eso ya lo veremos, Draco- dijo Harry furioso. No soportaba que lo insultaran a el menos a su equipo.

No hay que ver mucho, ya se sabe quién va ganar- decía Malfoy mientras los demás se reían- los que mejor entrenamos.

Ellos entrenaran pero te recuerdo que todos entraron por sus méritos y no por su riqueza- contestó Hermione enfadada.

Nadie ha pedido tu opinión sangre sucia y asquerosa sabelotodo.

¡Ya estoy harto¡Expeliermus!- gritó Ron señalando a Malfoy con su varita-Y si alguno hace algo les lanzaremos lo mismo.

¡Señor Weasley! Acompáñame a mi despacho, lo que acaba de hacer se merece un buen castigo- todos miraron de donde provenía la voz y era la profesora McGonagal que acababa de llegar. Cuando pasaron dos horas Harry habló.

Profesora el castigo lo merezco yo- se oyó decir a Hermione con la cara mirando al suelo.

Déjalo, Hermione yo fui el que lo hizo me merezco yo el castigo- se anticipó Ron.

Tiene razón el señor Weasley, él es el que se merece ser castigado y no usted señorita Granger.- y con esto se fue acompañada de Ron, mientras que los demás se miraban con odio unos a los otros.  
Después por la noche en la Sala Común Hermione y Harry que estaban haciendo el trabajo de histori de la magia vieron una sombra que entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda: era Ron que venía con aspecto de cansado. Se sentó al lado de Harry y se puso hacer los trabajos para poder tener tiempo libre en el fin de semana.

Ron¿qué castigo te puso la profesora McGonagal?- le preguntó Harry por sacar un tema.

Tengo que pasar todas las tardes de este mes ayudándola después de las clases de por la tarde- contestó mientras recogía los pergaminos, y se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

Pero tampoco es para tanto- contestó rápido Hermione que se acercaba a los dos.

No sera para ti pero para mí…- volvió ahablar al mismo rato que se aflojaba la corbata y se hundía más en el sofá.

Y cambiando de conversación. ¿ Por que…porque me defendiste otra vez?- preguntó algo incomoda hacia la pregunta. Ron miró a Harry extrañado como pidiéndole que decir pero este se levantó y cogió su mochila.

Me tengo que ir a la cama tengo que hacer…algo- y se fue alejando mirando a Ron susurrándole que hablara con ella.

Y bien ¿ por qué lo hiciste?- le volvió a repetir al habersesentado al lado.

Esto… lo hice por…

¿Por que? Dilo de una vez- Hermione dijo desesperada.

¡Porque te quiero¿Estás contenta? Ya te lo dije- y se levantó para irse al dormitorio- Ahora si me dejas de hablar lo entenderé.

La verdad es que yo también te quiero pero no me atrevía a decírtelo- y se encamino a las escaleras pero ni siquiera alcanzó el primer escalón.

Ron la agarró por el brazo y la giró hasta que tocaron sus labios con los de ella que estaba impresionada por la forma de su amigo bueno ahora sería algo más que su amigo.

Después al separarse sus labios decidieron contarse todo y así pasaron un buen rato. Luego de contarse todo comenzaron a hacerse preguntas estupidas para personas normales pero para ellos eran preguntas de amor (anque tambien pensarón que eran estupidas).

¿Bueno y que me dices?- pregunto Ron.

¿Que te digo de que?- Hermione rió haciendose la que no sabe nada.

¿Como que de que?- rió Ron- ¿que si quieres ser mi novia?

¿A eso?-dijo Hermione riendose.

Ron giró sobre sus talones, se iba a ir al domitorio, pero Hermionelo tomo del brazo lo giro y quedo frente de el y le dijo:

Claro que si-respondió y luego añadió gritando- TE AMO!

¿Que, no escuche lo que dijistes-Ron se puso una mano en el oído como para escuchar mejor.

TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO...- siguió gritando Hermione.

Ok,ok ya te ecuche- dijo Ron tapandole la boca- ¿quieres que se levanten todos. Yo tambien te amo.

Se besarón y se rieron lo dos como unos tontos hasta muy entrada la madrugada. (NA: claro que no rieron solamente)

A la mañana siguiente en el almuerzo los dos se lo contaron a Ginny y a Luna que estaban hablando con Harry muy contentas y el resto del colegio no tardo en enterarse de su relación ya que se daban cariñitos y besitos en el medio de los pasillos. (NA: no muy propio para dos prefectos)

FIN

_Bueno... y que ¿les a gustado o no? No sean crueles que es el primer fic que publico en fanfiction._

_Contestaciones a los Reviews:_

_gaby weasley: Gracias por darme animos y claro que lo continuaré yaleistes el segundo cap¿como me quedo?_

_LauWG: Hola amiga. Me anime muchisimo cuando vi tu review. Pues tengo varias historias pero no en la computadora, poco a poco las voy a ir bajando y terminando. Y si nada mas yo veo que es un R/Hr y ya me encanta el fic y veo que tu eres igual que yo. Jejeje y ya ves es un poco diferente a las otras historias que muestran a Ron como un GRAN timido aunque aqui tampoco es el mas valiente._

_sarah-keyko: GRACIAS! Si es muy cortita lo se y eso que hiba a hacer un oneshot. Y si ya ves que puse el segundo capitulo y no te quedastes con las ganas jejeje._

_karlila: Gracias! Ahora que leistes el segundo cap espero que me digas como me quedo._

_Oh no olviden que cuando terminen de leer la historia le den al botoncito que dice Go! abajo para que me den animos de seguir escribiendo. No por ser el ultimo cap quiere decir que no me vayan a dejar Reviews, ok? Hasta luego._


End file.
